


The Weak Link

by Loremaiden



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes (1984 TV)
Genre: Based on Granada's MAZA/3GAR mashup episode, Community: watsons_woes, Gen, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 11:31:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5867626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loremaiden/pseuds/Loremaiden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Watson castigates himself for his failures in the Mazarin case.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Weak Link

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the January 2016 prompt (A Day Late) on Watson's Woes.

_From Doctor Watson's private diary:_

I have sent a note of apology to the Garrideb sisters for being so short with them while they fussed over me; they were only trying to help, after all. In fact, they saved my life by dropping the trap door on Winter's head. For all his talk of being a gentleman, I have no doubt he would have slit my throat once I served his purpose of escaping that house.

But though it was my shoulder that was injured, it is my pride that feels the sting the most, as if it was bathed in carbolic. The fact that I let my guard down, became a hostage, and put everyone in danger--all in front of Mycroft, no less!--I have never felt so mortified. Mycroft was as brilliantly masterful with this case as his brother would have been, taking to the legwork he detests as if he had done it all his life. Our clients not only saw right through Winter's ruse, but defeated him themselves. The only weak link in the chain was myself. A day late and a dollar short, as the Americans put it.

Still, I thank Providence for two things: that at least Holmes was not present to witness or suffer from my stupidity, and that Winter had not been armed with a revolver. It pains me to think what damage he would have done if both possibilities had come to pass.


End file.
